People In the Dark (Soul Eater FanFic My OCs)
by Gold Shadow Spirit of death
Summary: This story stars the main Characters in Soul Eater and three of my own OCs. It's mainly about my OC witch Tamsin puts two teens that have strange powers in a world made of rules when they only follow their own rules, they cause trouble and even kill a few people. (Ships: SoulxMaka, SoulxKid, and my OCxKid.) Enjoy 'People in the Dark.
1. Chapter 1: A new Mission

**Hello! I'm new to this so... here we are. I'm making the next chapter of this story so if you all want to tell me something that I can work on then I'm all in for it. Please mail me about RPing too, it's a hobby of mine and I'll love to answer RP ****questions or something. Anyways please enjoy!**

-Maka's POV-

I sit in class reading my book when everyone else watches the good old crazy Stein dissect some rare animal when the speaker buzzed on. "Maka, Death the Kid, BlackStar, and their partners please come to the deathroom." With that the speakers buzzed off leaving us wondering what Lord Death wanted with us.

"Yeah Hoo!" Yelled BlackStar marching off. "Death probably wants me to teach you bums how to really fright!" The blue haired kid ran ahead with his poor partner Tsubaki following close behind him.

-Kid's POV-

When we get to the deathroom BlackStar and Tsubaki are waiting at the door. BlackStar going some strange push up. "Let's go." Soul says coolly. I blush a bit but pretend I'm not and walk in and meet my father.

"Heya wazzup~" My father says in that strange voice of his. I roll my eyes at him.

"You called us down here. What do you need?" I ask getting straight to the point.

"Right." He responds clapping his hands together. "I sent a group of students down to the north valley the other day to investigate some strange behavior going about there and they have not came back yet. I want you guys to go look for them." We all agreed with the job and went on our way.

-Soul's POV-

I'm biking down a street Maka is behind me reading and Kid is skateboarding next to me holding his two weapons. _I wonder what it would be like with out the girls getting in our way._ I shake the thought out of my head and mummer "So not cool." to myself as we drive along we see a girl with tannish skin, black hair that goes down to her knees, she was wearing a strange whitish dress that was ripped on the ends, she looked about our age so we stopped to ask her questions. When Liz and Patty turned human again though all she did was look at the two girls.

"We are from the DWMA and we need to ask you some questions." Both Maka and Kid said. B_oth ARE cute. _I shake that thought out of my head to.

"What's your name?" BlackStar asks we all turn to him. I forgot he was with us. The girl tilted her head and shrugged. "Talk to me you little-" BlackStar said before Maka hit him in the head with a book.

-The Glass Blade's POV-

Some weirdos keep asking me questions but I don't care about them. My dark gray eyes are on the two weapon sisters. _Puppeteer would love the sound of this._ I think. They keep asking me things. I don't think they know I don't talk so I let them ask their stupid questions I'm not paying attention to them anyways. _Hey Puppeteer. _I call to my partner through my soul wavelength. _I'm coming back I... have some new... toys for you. _With that I get up wave to the crazy people talking to me and run off.

When I get to the old warehouse that me and my partner live in I turn my head to make sure no one followed me here. When I see no one followed me I turn back and go in.

-Tsubaki's POV-

I watch the strange girl enter the warehouse as my weapon form. BlackStar eyes are filled with pride and determination as always. "Ha! The others said that I was wrong when I said that girl is strange but guess who's wrong now!" He says a little to loudly.

"BlackStar! Be quiet!" I wispier loudly. "We shouldn't attack yet. just spy right now." I say looking at the window hoping he will get what I'm trying to say.

"Right!" BlackStar said jumping off the tree and landing by the window. He looked in but the window was to foggy to see and we couldn't open the window so we jumped down to find the others.

-Maka's POV-

We're walking through the woods after talking to some locals and they all pointed to the woods were some teens live in an old warehouse. "It's getting late, you think Tsubaki and BlackStar are okay?" I ask going deeper into the woods.

After awhile we find BlackStar and his weapon in hand, he leads us to the warehouse after him teasing us about how he was right.

-Narrator-

When the gang find the warehouse they are amazed by the fact that they left the door open. They pile inside looking for something to help their case. After a bit of looking they all heard footsteps. The weapon girl that got lost stepped towards them. The girl looked at the people face blank. "Hello." Maka said. "We are from the DWMA and were sent here to find you and your partner..." Maka paused tilting her head a little. "Where is your partner?" She asked.

The girl started laughing a somewhat haunting laugh. "Who ever you are trying to talk to, is not here." The girl said turning her arm into a blade. "I'm puppeteer. And this is my show now."

"What are you talking about?" Soul growls. "Maka do you understand a word this kid is saying?" He asked looking at Maka looking up at her.

"I...I don't... understand." She said eyes filled with terror.

"What?! Is it her soul?"

She nodded at Soul's question. "Her soul... it's tied in what looks like... string and the string is connected to a wood X of some sorts like a..."

"Puppet." Soul finished. "So are you controlling her partner too?" He asked the 'puppet'.

"You mean this soul?" It asked pulling out the soul of the girls partner making them all step out in shock.

"Soul!" Maka yelled. Soul nodded and turned into a scythe the others followed turning into weapons.

And so the fight began.

**That was short I know but everything's a working progress but I'm also ****animating**** this so... I'm trying to keep up.^^**


	2. Chapter 2: Puppeteer's Power

**Hey... new chapter! This chapter is really short but I like this chapter so *Shrug*.**

-Narrator-

The puppet ran towards the group leaving the soul to flout sadly by itself. "You killed a student of the DWMA." Maka said jumping away from the puppets swinging blade. "And you are making their partner fight us. You will pay!" she hissed dodging another attack. She jumped back one more time but the puppet stopped in its tracks.

"Whats the DWMA?" It asked tilting the girl's head.

"Death Weapon Meister Academy." Maka said. "Haven't you heard of it?"

The weapon shakes it's head. "So that's what you were talking about? Ha. Glass just thought you were crazy."

The gang exchange glances. "Who?" they ask confused.

"So this school you go to... are there lots of... weapons like what you all have there?" The girl asked pointing at the weapons in each of their hands.

"Yeah... Wait, weren't we fighting earlier?" BlackStar asks. "Because I will kick your ass!" He says marching up to the girl puppet.

The girl falls to her knees eyes now light like a human's next to BlackStar. "BlackStar don't kill her!" His weapon partner said making him stop.

"I let your fellow student go. Now take us to your school." A voice said from the top of the warehouse.

A boy jumped down from where ever he was up there, reviling himself to the gang of very confused teens. He had very smooth light blonde short hair, one pinkish purple eye with the other covered by a black eye patch with a ruby in the middle of the eye patch, he had a black rhombus around his pink eye and black lips. He wore a white tuxedo with a black tie, black nice dress shoes, and white gloves. Next to him the girl from earlier stood by him making her look small because the fact she wore no shoes. "I'm puppeteer and this is my partner Glass Blade." He said gesturing to the girl that was watching all the teens with her gray eyes.

"What the hell!?" sneered Kid. "What's so wrong with your other eye that you have to wear an eye patch?! And what about your partner? When was the last time she brushed her hair? And why doesn't she"

-Glass Blade's POV-

I watch the boy throw a fit. on the ground the two weapon sisters trying to calm him down. "Hey I know once arrest them you can give 'Glass Blade' a makeover." The taller sister said.

"Really? We can do that?" The boy asks his face suddenly light up.

"Sure. We'll figure that out later." The older sister said rolling her eyes.

"Okay then let's arrest those criminals." The boy said now strangely serious. "I Death the Kid, son of Lord Death command you two to come with us."

-Narrator-

After tying the two new kids and making sure that the girl that was being controlled was okay everyone decided it was best to rest for a bit. "I'll call Lord Death." Maka says pulling out her mirror and writing down Death's number. "42-42-564 whenever you need knock on Death's door." Maka said as a picture of Death appeared.

"Heyo~ did you complete your misson?" Death asked through the mirror.

"Yep, we got the weapon like so asked and..." Maka said scratching the back of her neck.

"And?"

"Their partner was killed." Maka's tone of voice was dark.

"Well who did that?" asked Death.

"We caught them... but we aren't sure how to take them back." Maka explained. After the call Death sent in some choppers to take everyone back.

After they all got back and rested/put in a cell, Sid went to the death room to talk to Death. "I'm not sure what to do with these two." he said to death. "What do you think?"

Death though for a little before speaking. "Well, maybe I can talk to the kids over a cup of tea."

**That's the chapter. Yes I know I keep giving you cliffhangers but oh well. I introduced Puppeteer(with makeup on) I hope I'll sneak some way to have his make up off. Anyways... mail me on what I can work on and all I always want to get better.**


	3. Chapter 3: Glass Blade

**Hello, this chapter should be interesting I'm never know what lord death is thinking soo... I'll try my best there. **

-Lords Death POV-

I called a meeting with the boy and girl today, both separately, I want to know who they are, without their partner being with them. In late noon I call 'Puppeteer' down with Death Scythe, and Sid watching the girl, and Stain with me. "Hello hello wazzup~" I say in my cute little voice.

"Are you Death?" the kid responds tilting his head sideways.

"The one and only kiddo."

"Great, now what do you want for the school?"

-Narrator-

Stain starts laughing at this kid's comment. "He won't just give up the school." He said between laughs.

"Yeah sorry kiddo I can't just give up my school." Death says. "Now I have a few questions, what's your real name?"

"Puppeteer." The boy answers.

"Really?" Stain walks up to the boy who was sitting access the table from Death. "How cute." he says patting Puppeteer's cheek and looking at his hand now covered in makeup. "Um... how much makeup are you wearing?"

"A lot. It takes work to make my cheek bones look like this." He answered.

"Okay." Stain says getting out a cloth smiling evilly.

After some fighting Stain got all the makeup off Puppeteer. And it made him look a lot different, his face did look rounder but that was the least of it. His skin looked smoother and he was covered with freckles, he had nice pinkish lips, and his hair was messed up because he strangled with stain so much, and his eye patch must have slipped off because a bright blue eye was there in place of the ruby.

(In a prison cell somewhere in the school)

"This kid hasn't said anything." Sid said looking at the girl Puppeteer called Glass Blade. "She just sits there looking at us." He turns to his partner who also looked confused.

"She won't answer any questions?" She asked as Sid nodded. "Maybe she's deaf?"

"I hope Death is doing better with Puppeteer." Sid sighs. At the name Glass's head perks a little.

-Glass Blade's POV-

_Puppeteer? That's what he said. What are they doing to him? I need to help him. _I get up and brush off my ripped up dress. I look and see a man with keys at the side of the cage they trapped me in. _Are those the keys to freedom? Yes must be. Time to show these guys I'm no animal. _I make an invisible scythe blade come out of my forearm stabbing the guy with the key. The blue man steps back in shock. "What the?!" As he is in shock I take the keys from the dead man and open the cage door.

Knife blades on my knees, scythe blades on my forearms, and sword blades along my spine. _Puppeteer is in trouble. No one gets in my way._ I start to walk off before a strong arm grabs my arm.

"We are trying to help you." The blue man says slowly. "Can you hear me?" I nod before kneeing him in the stomach and walking off.

A red haired man is down the hallway. "Woah there kiddo, who let you over here?" As he talks the blue man's voice comes from behind me.

"Don't let her get away!" he shouts at the red head.

-Death Scythe's POV-

I look over at Sid who had a stab wound he was covering. "You, stabbed him?" I ask the girl.

No answer. she darts at me quickly. I jump out of her way but... my arm got cut? Blood runs down my arm as I look the girl in the eyes. "Glass Blade, right? That's why your name is Glass blade." My arms, and back gets covered with scythe blades. "Why don't you talk?" The girl watches me for to seconds before running off, faster then any girl has ever ran.

**Don't mess with Puppeteer. She will find you and kill you. Anywaaays if you weren't already fangirling off of how cute puppeteer is now you can. Ha. Sooooooooo poor Glass! The kid doesn't want anyone to hurt her puppeteer, what a mom. New chapter coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: Glass's Power

**A new chapter! I'm listening to music when I'm writing this so it might be different then how I normally write, soo have fun with that.**

-Narrator-

Sid limps up the stairs with the help of his partner and Death Scythe. "Go tell Death what happened." Sid said to his partner who he know was a lot faster then Spirit. She nods and runs off.

(Almost up the stairs)

Glass Blade stabs a few more people. Guards didn't stop coming, she was getting tired, no matter how much she seemed to attack there always was more men.

-Glass Blade's POV-

I fight some men in strange suits, I don't know who is still alive but I slice at them until they are on the ground. _I must get to Puppeteer. _I keep thinking. _He is the only one who understands me, with him gone... I'll be __destroyed. _Just as that thought went through my head I saw a girl run past me she didn't stop to fight or anything. I start to push through the crowd of body's lying on the ground and continue to run up the stairs. I get to the top of the stairs and see lots of kids holding weapons. I'm breathing hard and sweating. I know I can't fight all these students but I need to find Puppeteer. I look around knowing what to do.

I turn into a dagger and stab the wall next to me. As the group of confused students wonder around I see ponytails and next to her was her partner red eyes. They seem to be looking around like most other people. _They most know where Puppeteer is. They saw him before, I need to get them. _I turn back to human and run through the crowd and grab the twos hair and run in the closest room there was.

"What the hell?!" Red eyes said rubbing his head as I lock the door.

"What do you want with us?" Ponytails ask as I find a piece of paper and a pencil.

I write down a note and give it to ponytails. "'Where is Puppeteer?'" She reads out loud. "Oh I think he's in the Death Room." she answers.

At the sound of that I turn my hand into a knife blade and stab the wall by ponytails. _What?! Death Room? Does that mean they are going to-?! No, they wouldn't have separated us if they were going to kill us. It must be worst. _'Where is that?' I write giving it to red eyes who seemed frighted and angry at the same time. "I'll show you if you don't hurt Maka." he says looking at my invisible hand. I nod and turn my hand back and pull it away from the wall where 'Maka' still was in shock. I grab red eye's hand and turn into a knife.

"Soul don't." Maka says still by the wall.

"I sure Death will figure this all out. Trust me."

-Narrator-

(In the death room)

Soul walks peacefully to Death and Puppeteer, he knows that he must be breaking so many rules but he needed to protect Maka no matter what the cost. When he gets there he is greeted by everyone looking ready to fight except for Death and Puppeteer. Death sighs with relief, but Stain kicks Soul in the arm making him release his balled fist.

A small ching sounded on the floor making everyone freeze. "Glass?" Puppeteer asks the ground.

"We know your here you don't have to hide." Stain says. Just as he says that a flash of light blinds everyone for one second, after that Glass was running up to Puppeteer looking him over and handing him his eye patch, before Stain grabs her arm.

A flash of light happens and Glass is on the ground unconscious Puppeteer just smiling. "You put a lion in a puppy cage and took it's pack from her, and still didn't expect she attack? This is on you." he says feeling his partners pulse.

**I love how much Glass cares for Puppeteer but when Glass gets hurt all he can do is check her pulse calmly like she didn't just risk her life to save you! Oh well. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
